Opening/Meet the Kusakabe Family and Friends (Ventus Pan (Version 2) Version)
Peter Pan Parodies Studios present…. Ventus Pan (Version 2) Chorus: (Voice-over) The Second Star to the Right Shines in the night for you To tell you that The dreams you plan Really can come true The Second Star to the Right Shines with a light so rare And if it’s Neverland you need It’s light will lead you there Female singer: (Voice-over) Twinkle, twinkle little star So I’ll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land we dreamed of Chorus: (Voice-over) And when our journey’s through Each time we say “Good night” We’ll thank the little star that shines The second from the right (We open on a beautiful night in London) Narrator: (Voice-over) All of this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. (We then see a three-story house on the corner of Bloomsbury) Narrator: (Voice-over) That corner house over there is the home of the Kusakabe Family, and Ventus Pan, along with his friends, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Terra, chose this particular house, because there are people there who believe in them. There is Yasuko Kusakabe…. (In a room on the second floor from a window, a woman with, is standing in front of a vanity mirror humming. That is Yasuko Kusakabe) Yasuko: Tatsuo, dear, do hurry. We mustn’t be late for the party, you know. Narrator: (Voice-over) Yasuko believed that Ventus Pan, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Terra are the spirits of youth. Her husband, Tatsuo, on the other hand…. (At the other side of the room from the other window, a man with, is searching for something frantically. He is Tatsuo, Yasuko’s husband) Tatsuo: Yasuko, unless I find my cufflinks, we don’t go to the party. And if we don’t go the party, I can never show myself in the office again! And if I don’t…! (Then, he bumped his head on an open drawer) Tatsuo: Ouch! Narrator: (Voice-over) Well, Tatsuo is a practical man. The children, however, Edd AKA Double D, Mei, Yi, Olette, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua, and their friends and neighbors, Ed, Eddy, Jin, Peng, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Yoshi, believe that Ventus Pan, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Terra are real and made them the heroes of all their nursery games. (In the third floor nursery, five boys and seven girls are play dueling. The first boy is a. He is Edd AKA Double D. The first girl is a. She is Mei Kusakabe, Double D's little sister. The second boy is a. He is Ed, a friend and neighbor. The third boy is a. He is Eddy, another friend and neighbor. The fourth boy is a. He is Jin, another friend and neighbor. The last boy is a. He is Peng, Jin's cousin and another friend and neighbor. The second girl is a. She is Yi, Double D and Mei's older sister. The third girl is a. She is Olette, Double D, Mei, and Yi's older sister. The fourth girl is a. She is Kairi, Double D, Mei, Yi', and Olette's older sister. The fifth girl is a. She is Namine, Kairi's twin sister and Double D, Mei Yi, and Olette's older sister. The sixth girl is a. She is Xion, Double D, Mei, and Yi's older sister and Kairi, Namine, and Olette's little sister. And the last girl is a. She is Aqua, the oldest sister. In their game, Mei, Peng, Double D, Ed, and Jin are playing Ventus, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Terra respectively, Yi, Olette, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua are playing Ventus, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Terra’s comrades, and Eddy is playing the role of Captain Shredder, one of Ventus, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Terra’s enemies, the other being Shredder’s partners, Admiral Myotismon and Assistant Captain Hades. The reason; Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades tried to kill Riku and Roxas, but Ventus, Sora, and Terra saved the two latters by cutting off Shredder’s hand and fed it to a hungry spirit named No-Face and in the process, No-Face scarred Myotismon and Hades’ left arms by biting them, and Shredder, Myotismon, and Hades, ever since then, refused to leave Neverland until they killed Ventus, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Terra. As the kids played, Eddy cornered Mei, Peng, Double D, Ed, and Jin on top of a dresser while dueling with toy swords while Yi, Olette, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua rooted for Mei, Peng, Double D, Ed, and Jin) Eddy: (Imitating Shredder) Blast you, Ventus Pan! And your friends, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Terra, too! Olette: Get him, Ven! Kairi: Go, Sora! Namine: Kick his butt, Roxas! Xion: You too, Riku! Aqua: Come on, Terra! Yi: You can do it! Double D: (Imitating Riku) Take that! Ed: (Imitating Roxas) And that! Jin: (Imitating Terra) Come and get us! Peng: (Imitating Sora) Like Terra said! Mei: (Imitating Ventus) Give up, Captain Shredder, give up? (Eddy smirked and opens the drawer beneath Mei’s feet, causing Mei to fall in the drawer, making Olette make a fake gasp) Olette: (Fake gasps) You coward! Eddy: (Imitating Shredder) A coward, am I? (Then he waves a hanger he is holding in his right hand to make it look like a hook) Eddy: (Imitating Shredder) Well, maybe that’ll teach you pests for cutting off my hand and scarring Myotismon and Hades! (Then, another girl walking by with a towel, noticed something wrong with Eddy’s acting. She is a. She is Satsuki, Double D and Mei’s older sister and Yi, Olette, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua's little sister) Satsuki: No, no, no, Eddy. The hook is on the left hand. (Realizing, Eddy chuckled sheepishly and switched the hanger into his left hand) Eddy: (Chuckles sheepishly) Oh, right. Thanks, Satsuki. (As they resumed playing, Satsuki chuckled a little, and went out of the nursery towards the bathroom) Narrator: (Voice-over) Satsuki, the oldest to Double D and Mei, and youngest to Kairi's group, not only believed, but she is also the supreme authority on Ventus Pan, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Terra, and all of their adventures. (Satsuki then noticed a female West Highland White Terrier with black eyes and a nose and wearing a pink collar, carrying a tray with a medicine bottle and three spoons, and a Rock-type puppy-like Pokemon. They are Yuki and Rockruff respectively, two pet dogs and a nurse and butler to the Kusakabe Family respectively) Satsuki: Aw, Yuki, Rockruff. Must we always take that nasty medicine? (Yuki and Rockruff barks happily in agreement. Satsuki nods in an understanding way and walked into the bathroom while Yuki carried the tray into the nursery with Rockruff accompanying her) Narrator: (Voice-over) Yuki the nurse and Rockruff the butler, being a dog and puppy-like Rock-type Pokemon, kept their opinions to themselves. And viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Chirithy, after carefully walking over a pillow on the floor, placed the medicine tray on the table and finished humming) Chirithy: Phew. (He then goes over to the pillow, picked it up, and went over to the bed where the kids are playing) Olette: (Imitating Aryll) Take that! Hayner: (Imitating Link) And that! Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! Ventus: (Imitating Bob) Scuttle my bones, I’ll slash you to ribbons! (He used his toy sword to knock Picky’s out of his hands. Jeff, Porky, Zelda, Paula, Ventus, Olette, Hayner, and Pence ran to the other bed so Picky can retrieve it while Ventus chased after them. Chirithy then brought the pillow to the first bed) Picky: (Imitating Ness) Not if I do it first! (Picky then grabbed his toy sword) Picky: (Imitating Ness) Ah-ha! (He swung his toy sword, only to accidentally smack Ventus in the face) Ventus: Ouch! Olette: Are you alright, Ven? Ventus: (Rubbing his cheek) Yeah, but that hurt. Picky: Sorry, Ven. Ventus: It’s all right. Anyway, since no one, especially me, is hurt, shall we continue? (Realizing, the others agreed and resumed their game. At the same time this happened, Chirithy placed the pillow on the first bed, fixed the blanket, and walked away, picking up three blocks, one saying A, one saying B, and one saying C. As the game resumed, the kids then went back to the first bed, messing it up again) Ventus: (Imitating Bob) You and your friends will never leave this ship alive! Picky: (Imitating Ness) Oh yes, we will! Hayner: (Imitating Link) Take that! Olette: (Imitating Aryll) And that! Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! (Chirithy meanwhile placed the blocks on top of a block tower and was about to work on the medicine set when he stopped and noticed he placed the three blocks on top as B,A,C. He then fixed them as A,B,C and then went to work on the medicine) Chirithy: (Chuckles meekly a bit) A little OCD. Ventus: (Imitating Bob) Hold still, you brats! (He attempts to pretend stab Hayner, but he dodged and Ventus accidentally ripped a bedsheet that was tied to the bedposts like a ship’s sail. They got shocked on what he did) Jeff: (Groans) Ven.... Ventus: Didn’t mean it. Zelda: Father is gonna be very upset when he sees this. Olette: Well, you know him, if we just admit to what happened, he’ll go easy on us. Pence: She does have a point. (Agreeing, the kids resumed their game) Picky: (Imitating Ness) Back, back, back, you villain! (Picky, Hayner, Olette, and Porky lock toy swords) Ventus: (Imitating Bob) Insolent tigers! (Hearing Ventus say this, Chirithy stopped working on the medicine in shock, thinking he is calling him that while some medicine spilled on his paw-hand.) Chirithy: What?! Olette: Not you, Chirithy. We’re just playing. Chirithy: (Realizing) Oh, okay. (After realizing and was about to resume his work, when he saw the medicine on his paw-hand) Chirithy: Oh, great. Picky: (Imitating Ness) Wicked pirate! Olette: (Imitating Aryll) You said it, Ness. Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! (Eddy swung his toy sword at Picky, Hayner, Olette, and Porky, but they dodged) Picky: (Imitating Ness) Missed us! Hayner: (Imitating Link) Missed us! Olette: (Imitating Aryll) Now you gotta kiss us! Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Po, Poyo, Po, Yo! Ventus: (Imitating Bob) How dare you! (During the “Missed us” part, Chirithy puts the medicine bottle down and licks the medicine off his paw-hand and grimaced at the taste, understanding how bad the taste is) Chirithy: Yuck! No wonder the kids hate this! (Picky tried to pretend stab Ventus, but missed) Picky: (Imitating Ness) Take that! (Hayner tried too, but missed) Hayner: (Imitating Link) And that! (Olette tried her turn, but missed) Olette: (Imitating Aryll) And that! (Porky tried his turn, but missed) Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! (Then the four pretend stabbed Ventus) Picky, Hayner, and Olette: (Imitating Ness, Link, and Aryll) And that! Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! (Ventus collapsed on the floor, pretending to die. But before they could anything else, Squall comes in the nursery, searching for his cufflinks still) Squall: Kids, a little less noise, please. (As he walked to the vanity mirror desk, he accidentally knocked the block tower down, causing Chirithy, who just finished the medicine, to notice and went over to the blocks in anger to rebuild the tower again while grumbling a little. Ventus noticed Squall and got up) Ventus: Oh, hi, Mr. Leonhart-Heartilly. (Thinking Ventus is still playing, Picky got angry) Picky: (Imitating Ness) You old bilge rat! (Thinking Picky is calling him that, Squall got shocked on what he said) Squall: What?! (Realizing the game’s over now, Picky felt guilty as Squall started to scold him) Squall: Picky, why...?! (The kids spoke up on Picky’s behalf) Jeff: No, no, no, Father, he wasn’t calling you that. We were just playing a game involving Ness Pan and his friends. Porky: Yeah, he was being Ness Pan himself. Zelda: And Ven was Captain Sideshow Bob. Paula: And me, Pence, and Zelda were just being Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby’s comrades. Pence: And Jeff, Porky, and Olette were being Ness' other friends, Link, Kirby, and Link's little sister, Aryll. (Realizing now, Squall resumed his search) Squall: Okay, that’s nice. Now, where are those...? (He was about to walk to the bed with the ripped bed-sheet when he accidentally stepped on Chirithy’s cape, causing the Dream Eater to be yanked on the just finished block tower from behind, knocking it over again) Squall: Oh, Chirithy, for goodness sake! (He walks to the bed) Squall: Where are those cufflinks?! (Glaring at Squall, Chirithy, after recovering, knocked the remaining block stand down and started to rebuild the block tower, grumbling a little again. Hearing Squall say that, the kids got confused by what he meant by cufflinks) Jeff: What do you mean by cufflinks, Father? Squall: You know, the gold ones. (Realizing that the treasure they were using for their game were Squall’s cufflinks, the kids got shocked) Jeff: (Whispering) Picky, the buried treasure, where is it? Picky: (Whispering) I don’t know. Porky: (Whispering and glaring narrowly at Picky) You lost them, didn’t you? (Realizing something else, Hayner spoke up quietly) Hayner: (Whispering) The map! Where’s the treasure map?! Picky: (Whispering in confusion) Treasure map? (Realizes, then whispering) I forgot where it is too! (Suddenly, Squall, who is searching the bed, noticed the ripped bedsheet and got angry) Squall: The bedsheet! What happened?! Ventus: (Quickly answering) I accidentally ripped it while we were playing. (Squall calmed down and sighed, deciding to let Ventus off the hook for being honest and resumed his search) Squall: Okay, but don’t do it.... (He suddenly found his shirt-front on the bed, but didn’t see the drawing of a treasure map on it) Squall: Hey, my shirt-front’s here! (As Squall puts it on, Picky ran over to him to grab the shirt-front, despite the kids trying to stop him) Picky: Hooray! You found it! Squall: Yes, I have. And now if.... (Picky suddenly grabs at the shirt-front) Squall: Don’t paw me, Picky! This is my last clean...! (Suddenly, Picky’s grip slipped off the shirt-front, causing it to pop up in front of Squall’s face, finally exposing the drawing in front of him) Squall: No.... (He pushes the shirt-front down in embarrassment) Squall: No! (Rinoa then comes in the nursery to check in the mirror) Rinoa: Squall, please hurry. We mustn’t be late. (Squall then points at his drawn shirt-front for Rinoa to see) Squall: Rinoa, look! (Rinoa turned and noticed) Rinoa: Lionel! Squall: I didn’t do this! Ask the kids! (Rinoa turned to the kids, who felt guilty) Picky: It’s only chalk. Porky: Yeah. Jeff: It said on the box it washes off clothes easily. Rinoa: (Understanding) Well, okay, but.... Picky: It’s not only our fault. Picky It was in a story.... (The kids motioned Porky and Picky to stop, which made both the chubby and smaller boys confused by their reaction as they continued) Porky and Picky: And both Amy and Zelda said.... Squall: “Amy and Zelda?” “Story?” (Porky and Picky suddenly realized what they just said upon seeing Squall’s angry reaction on the words “Story” and “Amy and Zelda.” The kids gave Porky and Picky a brief glare, now seeing that Amy and even Zelda will get in trouble) Hayner: (Whispering sarcastically) Nice going, Porky and Picky. Olette: (Whispering in agreement) Yeah. Squall: I should’ve known. Amy? (He walked over to the nursery door and as he said Amy’s name, he stood there with his arms crossed as Amy comes in with a jug and towel) Squall: AMY?! Amy: (Putting the towel and jug down nearby) Yes, Father? Squall: Would you kindly...? (Not noticing Squall’s shirt-front yet, Amy noticed Rinoa’s dress and ran to her in admiration) Amy: Wow, Mother, you look lovely! Rinoa: Thank you. Squall: (Impatiently) Amy.... Rinoa: (Ignoring Squall) It was just my old dress, but it did turn out nice. Squall: (Losing his patience) Rinoa, if you don’t mind, I am.... (Amy suddenly sees Squall’s shirt-front and got shocked) Amy: Why, Father! What have you done to your shirt-front? Squall: (Aghast) What, have, I...? (Knowing Squall’s anger, Porky counted down three seconds with his fingers and points at Squall at the right cue when he groaned in anger. Rinoa then came up to Squall with a wet towel and cleaned the treasure map drawing off) Rinoa: Now, Squall, calm down. Like they said, it comes off easily. (Squall looks down at his cleaned shirt-front) Squall: That’s no excuse. (He turns to Amy and Zelda in anger as they and the other kids are putting their toys away in a toy chest) Squall: Amy, Zelda? Haven’t I warned you both about stuffing the kids’ heads with all those silly stories? Zelda: But they aren’t. Amy: Honest. Squall: I say they are! (He tries to clip down his collar flaps) Squall: Captain Sideshow Cob, Ness Pirate! Amy: It’s Ness Pan, Father. Zelda: And it’s Bob, not Cob. Squall: Pan, Pirate, they’re poppycock! (The kids try to convince Squall otherwise) Squall: Absolute poppycock! (He finished clipping his collar flaps) Squall: And let me tell you, this ridiculous...! (While trying to calm Squall down, Rinoa tried to tie his tie around his neck) Rinoa: Now, Squall.... Squall: “Now, Squall” this, “Now, Squall” that...! (As Chirithy almost finished building the block tower, he stopped and holding the last three blocks, listened) Squall: (Messing his tie up) Well, “Now, Squall” will have his say! Rinoa: (Fixing and finishing his tie) Please, calm down, dear. Squall: Rinoa, Amy and Zelda are both growing up! It’s high time they have a room of their own! Amy and Zelda: Father! Rinoa: Squall! Jeff, Porky, Hayner, and Pence: What?! Picky: No! Paula, Ventus, and Olette: You can’t! (Even Chirithy was shocked that he dropped the last three blocks) Chirithy: That’s not fair! Squall: I mean it! (To Amy and Zelda) Young ladies, this is your last night in the nursery! (Amy and Zelda bowed their heads down in sadness) Squall: And that’s my last word on that matter! (He was about to storm out when he accidentally tripped on Chirithy, who tried to run out of the way. Afterwards, he and Chirithy started to stumble around and Chirithy fell on the block tower. He then tried to run out of the way from Squall when he slipped on a small toy wagon on the floor and rolled into a wall. Squall, who was still stumbling, stepped on the wagon and began to ride around until the wagon skidded to a stop. Squall then got flung off the wagon and fell next to the vanity desk, knocking the stuff off such as a jack-in-the-box, a comb, a squeak ball, and a jewelry box. Rinoa and the kids got concerned on seeing this) Rinoa and kids: Oooh.... (Squall recovered and noticed Rinoa and the kids running towards him. He sighed happily, thinking they were worried about him when he got surprised and shocked that they ran by him and checked on a recovering Chirithy instead) Rinoa and kids: (While coddling Chirithy) Poor Chirithy. Squall: (Shocked) “Poor Chirithy?” (He got up angrily and pointed at the nursery door for Chirithy) Squall: This is the last straw! OUT!! OUT, I SAY!! Picky: (Hugging Chirithy in defense) No, please, no, Daddy! (Squall grabbed Chirithy by his cape and dragged him towards the door with Picky hanging onto the Dream Eater) Squall: Yes! There will be no more Dream Eater servants in this house! (Rinoa picks Picky up, making him release Chirithy) Picky: (Sadly) Goodbye, Chirithy. (Chirithy waved goodbye back at Picky as he is dragged out of the nursery and the house to the backyard by Squall. During this, Squall mumbled to himself in sarcasm) Squall: (Sarcastically while taking Chirithy out) “Poor Chirithy.” Oh, yes, “Poor Chirithy.” But “Poor Squall” or “Father?” No! (Once in the backyard, Squall released Chirithy and searched for the rope collar) Squall: For goodness sake, where’s the rope collar? Chirithy: (Sadly) Right here. (He noticed Chirithy sadly holding the leash and accepted it) Squall: Thanks. (He ties the rope collar on Chirithy’s waist gently and suddenly noticed the Dream Eater’s sad look) Squall: Oh, Chirithy, don’t give me that look. It’s nothing personal. It’s just that.... (He goes to the hose and fills Chirithy’s water-bowl with water) Squall: Well, you’re not really a servant. You’re, well, a Dream Eater. (He brings the bowl over to Chirithy and placed it next to him) Squall: And the children aren’t baby Dream Eaters. They're people. And sooner or later, Chirithy, people have to grow up. (He pats Yuki on her head and walks back in. Later, in the nursery, Yasuko is tucking the kids, in their pajamas, in their beds, with two men, two women, and a cute dinosaur-like creature watching. The first man is a. He is Mario. The last man is a. He is Luigi, Mario's little brother. The first woman is a. She is Peach, Mario's wife. And the last woman is a. She is Daisy's Peach's twin sister and Luigi's wife. And the creature is a. He is Yoshi, Mario's group's best friend and steed. They are also good babysitters, friends, and neighbors to the Kusakabe Family, and were just informed on what just happened by Yasuko and the others. As Satsuki and Olette's group laid on their beds, they are still upset about what Tatsuo said to them earlier) Olette: But Mother, my sisters and I don’t want to grow up. Satsuki: It's not fair. (Yasuko reassured them as she tucked them in) Yasuko: Now, dears, don’t worry about it anymore tonight. Bloom: But you will talk about it with him, right? Stella: Yeah, are you? Rinoa: (Tucking Paula and Porky in bed) Of course, Bloom and Stella. Flora: (To Rinoa) That’s good. (To Tecna) Right, Tecna? Tecna: (Helping Rinoa tuck Hayner and Pence in bed) Indeed, Flora. Olette: What he said about Ness was awful, Musa. Musa: Tell me about it. Shyla: It's like he doesn't care. Jeff: Yeah, Shyla. He even called him “Absolute poppycock.” (Rinoa, Tecna, and Aisha tucks Jeff, Olette, and Ventus in their respective beds) Rinoa: I’m sure he didn’t mean to, Jeff. Aisha: He was just probably upset. Roxy: Aisha has a point. Aisha: And besides, Roxy, Rinoa said she’ll talk to Squall about it. Shyla: So no worries. (Picky, upset about Chirithy being taken outside, wiped some tears away) Picky: (Sadly) Poor Chirithy. (Sniffs) Out there all alone. Life can be so cruel! (Rinoa caresses Picky’s hair to calm him and tucks him in) Rinoa: Don’t cry, Picky. It’s a warm night. He’ll be alright. (As Rinoa was about to walk to the window, Picky noticed Squall's missing cufflinks in his bed and picked them up) Picky: Mommy? Rinoa: Yes? Picky: The buried treasure. Hope it’ll fix everything. (Rinoa accepted the cufflinks) Yasuko: Now, children. Don’t judge Tatsuo too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. That's what makes him brave. (The others got interested) Satsuki: What do you mean "Brave" by loving us? Kairi: What's he brave for? (Yasuko smiled softly and explained as she sat beside Olette, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua's beds) Yasuko: There are many different kinds of bravery. There's the bravery of thinking of others before himself or herself. That's what he is. Now, Tatsuo never brandishes a sword, fires a gun, or hits innocent people, thank heavens, but he's made many sacrifices for all of us, especially by putting away dreams, regardless that he is practical. Mei: Where did he put them? Yasuko: He'd sometimes put them in a drawer. And sometimes, late at night, he and I take them out, and admire them. Then it gets harder and harder to put them away. It's true. And that's what makes him brave to us. (The group smiled softly, glad to know that Tatsuo, despite what he said to Satsuki and Olette's group before, does care for them. Then Yasuko changed the subject to Satsuki, Olette, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua) Yasuko: Anyway, girls? Satsuki, Olette, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua: Yes? Yasuko: I want to bestow you another set of words of wisdom to you six. (The group got interested) Satsuki, Olette, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua: (Interested) Really? (Yasuko nods) Yasuko: I will tell you what my mother taught me when I got a little older. But to do so, I want to take a closer look at you. Ed: (Confused) They have acne? Yasuko: (Giggles a bit) No, Ed. Something else wonderful than that. Double D: Acne's not a good sight anyway. (Ed understood and then Satsuki, Olette, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua lets their mother observe their faces. Then Yasuko smiled softly after she finished) Yasuko: Just as I thought. Olette, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua, along with Satsuki who has a boyfriend, have a woman's chin. (The group, except Satsuki, got confused, Noticing that, Yasuko decides to clarify it with a soft smile along with Satsuki) Satsuki: (To Satsuki with a nod) Tell them. Yasuko: Don't you notice it? Hidden in the right hand corner of Olette, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua's lips? (The group calmly realized and got interested) Double D: Oh! A kiss. Jin: (Interested) Really! Yasuko: (Nods with a soft smile) Yes. A hidden kiss. Mei: Like yours. Yasuko: Indeed. Peach: (Interested) How beautifully wonderful. Mario: Peach and I, along with Luigi and Daisy, have that for each other. Luigi and Daisy: Yep! (Yoshi chirps happily in agreement. Curious, Olette, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua asked away) Namine: And what's the purpose of our hidden kisses? Kairi: What does it mean? Satsuki: (To her group) Glad you both asked. (To Yasuko) Tell them. (Yasuko gladly explained away) Yasuko: My mother told me these words of wisdom that a hidden kiss is for the greatest romantic adventure of all. Those who are brave enough to find it, slip in and out of the heavens by a powerful thing from the hidden kiss. And that powerful thing is love. And that's what happened to me eventually when I met, fell in love with, and eventually married your father. Even Mario and Peach and Luigi and Daisy did that as well. Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy: Yeah. Olette, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Aqua: (Interested) Love.... We see. Double D: In other words, if you find yourself true love, then maybe, just maybe, the miracle of a hidden kiss, along with it's powerful thing, can happen. Satsuki and Yasuko: Exactly. Olette: I guess.... My sisters and I are.... Kairi, Namine, and Xion: We're.... Aqua: Almost women. Satsuki: Exactly. Yi: I wish I could have that later on. Jin: (Shrugs) Maybe you will eventually, Yi. Who knows? Yasuko: And please don't ever forget these words of wisdom. (The group nods in agreement. Once she finished her explanation, Yasuko then got up, walked to the window, and was about to lock it after closing it when Satsuki's group spoke up) Aqua: No, don’t lock it, Mother! Olette: They might return. (Yasuko stopped and got confused) Yasuko: “They?” Satsuki: Yes. Ventus Pan, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Terra, that is. Paula: You see, the other night, Amy, Zelda, and I found something that belongs to Ness. Rinoa: And what’s that? Paula: His shadow. Rinoa: (Surprised) Shadow? Amy: Yeah. Zelda: Chirithy had it, but we took it away and hid it. (Concerned, Rinoa was about to speak when the Winx Club, noticing her concerned look, tried to reassure her) Bloom: It’s okay, Rinoa. Stella: If Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby do come, we’ll make sure Ness gets his shadow back no matter what. Musa: Yeah. Aisha: And we’ll do our best to take care of the kids. Flora: That's right. Roxy: Yeah, you can count on us. Tecna: My sentiments exactly. Shyla: You can take that to the bank. (Still feeling concerned, Rinoa gave in and agreed) Rinoa: Okay. (She suddenly remembered something) Rinoa: Oh! I almost forgot our lullaby. (She starts singing) Rinoa: Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Let me help you Count your sheep One in the meadow Two in the garden Three in the playground Four in the nursery Fast asleep Fast asleep (Amy, Zelda, Jeff, and Picky then started singing separately at the same time until they fell asleep slowly along with the other kids while singing) Amy, Zelda, Jeff, and Picky: (Separately at the same time) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep Rinoa: (While Picky finished his verse) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep (She then looked up at the night sky from the window) Rinoa: My children Remember what Your hearts says About my worth “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (She turned to the Winx Club with a hopeful look) Rinoa: Girls, take care of them, and make sure they don’t get hurt. Winx Club: We promise. (Rinoa smiled softly and while finishing the song, went to the door, shuts the light off, and turned to the Winx Club, who are now putting on their pajamas with their magic. Bloom was now wearing a light yellow short-sleeved nightgown with short, puffy sleeves, white frilly, knee-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small yellow bow attached to the chest. Stella was now wearing a light blue long-sleeved nightgown with a small, blue bow on the chest, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small aqua bow attached to the chest. Musa was now wearing a fuchsia sleeveless silk negligee. Flora was now wearing a light blue medium-sleeved nightgown, white frilly, calf-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small pink bow attached to the chest. Tecna was now wearing a pink long-sleeved nightgown with rose neck and sleeve rims, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small rose bow attached to the chest. Aisha was now wearing a purple medium-sleeved nightgown with lavender neck and sleeve rims, white frilly, calf-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small lavender bow attached to the chest. Roxy was now wearing a white long-sleeved nightgown with a small, white bow on the chest, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small white bow attached to the chest. And Shyla was now wearing a light yellow long-sleeved nightgown with a white neck and sleeve rims and a pink dual flap tie and gold yellow long pajama pants with poofy legs and gold yellow ankle rims) Rinoa: One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep (Rinoa then exited the nursery) Rinoa: Good night. (The Winx Club nodded a good night and went to bed. Rinoa then left to go meet up with Squall and go to the party) Coming up: The kids and their babysitters meet Ventus Pan, Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Terra, as well as the Winx Club, and their adventures in Neverland begins. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies